Magazine Quiz
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess takes one of those quizzes to find her perfect match.  So does Becker.


Title: Magazine Quiz

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Description: Jess takes one of those quizzes to find her perfect match. So does Becker.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or characters.

Author's Note: Had problems with this. I'm still not 100% happy with it. This is just silly, fun nonsense.

Magazine Quiz

The magazine quiz looked fun, so Jess gave it a try. "The perfect man for you is a) adventurer, b) intellectual, c) soldier."

Jess smiled, and circled c) soldier.

"To impress you, a man should a) buy you an expensive present, b) write poetry or a song for you, c) get something you wanted, even if its inexpensive."

Jess circled c) something you wanted, even if its inexpensive.

"You like a man to be a) confident and charismatic, b) wise and studious, c) brave and fit."

Jess smiled again, and circled c) brave and fit.

"Your man is caught in a mistake or failure, does he a) blame someone else, b) deny mistake/failure happened, or c) blame self even if it wasn't his fault."

Jess circled c) blames self.

"On a date, your guy would a) demand that he choose what you do, b) insist on taking turns, c) let you choose.

Jess circled c) let you choose.

"Your guy would a) refuse to do something girly, b) make a compromise, c) grin and bare it for you."

Jess smiled again, and circled c) grin and bare it.

"Seeing a person trapped in a fire, your guy would a) film it, b) call 911, c) run into a burning building."

Jess circled c) run into building."

"Trying to choose a perfect date for you, the man should take you a) dancing, b) to an art gallery, c) quiet evening at one of your places."

Jess circled c) quiet evening at home.

Jess then counted up all her answers. She had all c's. The magazine said if you chose mostly a's) you liked men who were self-absorbed, confident and fun-loving, b's) you liked men who are quiet and very smart and c's) meant you liked men who were strong, protective, and compassionate.

Jess smiled. Becker was all c's.

"Jess, you rigged it," said Abby.

"I did not!"

"Jess, it's easy to make the outcome be what you want. You figured out which answers sounded like a certain captain, and chose those."

Jess scoffed. "I chose what I would like."

"Really? Jess, you would really rather stay home then go dancing?"

Jess looked sheepish, and answered, clearly lying, "yes."

Abby laughed.

"Hey, Becker," said Connor. "Abby said you have to take this test. Don't know why, but she'll hurt me, so just man up and do it."

Becker looked at Connor in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Connor read off the questions. "The perfect man for you, uh, I mean girl for you is a) adventurer b) intellectual, c) soldier."

Becker stared at him. "What in the hell are you asking me, Connor? I'm not doing any of those stupid quizes."

Connor said, "Please. Abby really wants you to, something about proving a point to Jess."

"What?" Becker thought, why did Abby care? Was Abby trying to convince Jess to go out with some particular guy?

"Ok," said Becker. "Just to get you to leave me alone, I guess the answer would b) intellectual."

"Great. Next, "To impress you, a man, sorry, a girl should a) buy you an expensive present, b) write poetry or a song for you, c) get something you wanted, even if its inexpensive."

Becker said, "c) something I want even if its cheap."

"You like a girl to be a) confident and charismatic, b) wise and studious, c) brave and fit."

Becker smiled, "That's tough, she's all three."

Connor smirked, "she?"

Becker glared. "I guess," he said, "the closest answer would be b) wise and studious."

"OK," said Connor. "B, right. Now, "Your girl is caught in a mistake or failure, does she a) blame someone else, b) deny mistake/failure happened, or c) blame self even if it wasn't her fault."

Becker groaned, "These are stupid. c) blame self."

"On a date, your girl would a) demand that she choose what you do, b) insist on taking turns, c) let you choose.

Becker thought. The answer was b or c. "I'll go with c) let you choose."

"Your girl would a) refuse to make you do something girly, b) make a compromise, c) expect you to grin and bare it for her."

Becker smiled, the answer was obvious. "B) make a compromise."

"Seeing a person trapped in a fire, your girl would a) film it, b) call 911, c) run into a burning building."

"These are stupid, sorry, I already said that, b) call 911."

"Trying to choose a perfect date for you, the girl should take you a) dancing, b) to an art gallery, c) a quiet evening at one of your places."

Becker frowned. The answer was again obvious, and when he gave it, Connor would tease him.

He sighed. "Put down a) dancing."

As he expected, Connor raised an eyebrow, smirked, and said, "You trying to get someone particular here , A. M.?"

"Shut up Temple."

Connor laughed and totaled up the score. "Ok a's) were 1, b's) were 4, and c's) were 4. That means you like a girl who is half smart, half protective and compassionate, and a small dose of fun loving and confident. Wow, according to this, you like Jess," he said with a huge smile.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to talk to Lester about banning that paraphernalia."

Connor brought the magazine back to Abby, and showed her the answers. They smirked.

"See Jess, anyone can rig it so they get what, or who they want. You rigged it so you'd get someone like Becker."

Connor pitched in. "Becker rigged it so he'd get someone like..." he trailed off to chuckle.

"Who? Someone like who, Connor?" Jess insisted.

Connor showed her the magazine. She read through the answers Becker had given. She smiled.

Becker strolled up to them at that precise moment. "I see you're still reading that junk."

Jess blushed. "Sorry, I know it's silly. I was bored."

Becker softened at the sight of Jess. "Oh, it's OK. There's no real harm, I guess."

Connor shook his head. For Jess it was OK.

"You should take a look at Jess' answers," said Abby.

"No! I mean its rubbish, and he's busy."

Becker smirked. "Let's see them," he said.

Jess groaned and watched as Becker read it and smiled.

"I was right before. It's trash." He handed it to Jess.

She was a little hurt, but then caught his wink.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me sometime Jess? Something that includes a pinch of A and lots of C?"

"I think that would be delightful. You'll forgive me if I'm a little mixed up, being half B and half C."

"Don't forget the splash of A."

"Come on Connor, they're getting weird."

They laughed as Connor and Abby left.

"I really wouldn't mind doing something," said Becker.

"Great. But we should compromise on where we go."

"No, you should choose."

Becker smiled. "I hope we don't run into any fires, I might get singed."

Jess laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be calling 911."


End file.
